A Christmas to Remember
by Amelia Loves Anime
Summary: Allen x Lenalee oneshot. Allen's had a crush on Lenalee for a while now, but can he pluck up the courage to tell her? Lavi might just decide that for him! (This is a rewrite of my other oneshot 'All I want for Christmas is You'.)


Allen's POV

* * *

I had just returned from a mission to retrieve some innocence. It hadn't been easy; a couple level threes showed up, but at least there wasn't a level four. The order was holding a Christmas party that would take place in a couple hours, but right now I just wanted to relax. With all the missions I'd had recently, and with Link always breathing down my neck, I hadn't had the time to just sit down and think between fighting, looking for innocence, and being conked out asleep from exhaustion, so I was taking what little time I had to lie back and enjoy it, especially since for the party and Christmas day, Link was back in Central reporting to Leverrier.

Tomorrow was Christmas, the day I was adopted, the day Mana died, and maybe soon, the day I could tell the girl I'd fallen in love with, I love her. I had been thinking about it a while now. My feelings for Lenalee and been a long time in the coming. I still remember the first day I met her, when she saved me from being gutted by Mugen. Even then I had seen her as beautiful, and that was before I realized how beautiful she really was. Yes, she was beautiful for her lush, dark green hair, her pale, clear skin, her amethyst eyes, and her (very nice) figure, but her true beauty was her strength, her kindness, and her bravery. I respected that about her as much as I loved it. I remember when she yelled at me for doing things alone after we met Rhode for the first time. I remember how she always forgave me whenever I made a mistake. I remember all the times she told me to stop apologizing, and when she pointed out I was being stupid. I remember when she waited for me to get out of interrogation with Cross. I don't know where I'd be without her. God, I hoped she felt the same way about me as I felt about her. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't.

Christmas was a day of gift giving and receiving, but I didn't really want any presents. All I wanted was to be able to be with her, to be able to hold her in my arms and not have to worry about the akuma, or the noah, or just the war in general.

I just hoped when I told her tomorrow it wouldn't ruin our friendship if she didn't feel the same way. That and that Komui wouldn't kill me. Komurin's are not at all fun to deal with.

The sound of laughter drifted through my door, along with some off-key Christmas carols. Reminding me the time for the party was creeping up on me. Sighing, I got up to change. Komui had decided to make it a rule in the black order that all members had to attend the holiday parties and be there for at least thirty minutes, in dress clothes. And if you didn't show your face for at least that long, Komui would be allowed to run experiments on you. Personally, I still wondered if some people (cough Kanda cough) would even show up, even if it ran the risk of experiments being done to them.

On the last mission I was on, I'd gotten myself a suit for the occasion. I was pretty happy with it too. It had a black jacket with long coat tails, black slacks, a pristine white shirt to go underneath, and a deep red necktie to go with. I even got a black top hat with a red ribbon around it that matched the tie. I still wore my white gloves, but some how they worked with it. Even with my white hair and bright red scar, I had to say I looked decent in a suit. (A/N: Oh honey, you look better than decent. ;) )

Dressed, I left my room and made my way to the cafeteria, where the party would be held. In the time between arriving at headquarters from my mission and leaving my room, headquarters had been transformed. There were Christmas lights on every wall and railing, and wherever there was enough space for it to look nice, there was a Christmas tree complete with tinsel, ornaments, and lights. Someone had even hung mistletoe in places most likely to catch any unsuspecting duo. (Personally, I suspected Lavi was the one to hang them up.) All in all, the normally gloomy castle that served as our headquarters and home now had a festive feel.

Still, the cafeteria was the most done up. Christmas trees rimmed the walls, the trees complete with the same things I'd seen before. There was only room enough for a person to stand between the trees, and I did see a few people hiding from the party there. The only light you had to see by was from the Christmas lights, which thankfully, were everywhere. Lights rimmed the tables, they were on the chairs, wrapped around the pillars, around the cooks window, heck, everywhere you looked there were Christmas lights there to light the space up.

Looking around the room, everyone was dressed up. It was the first time I think I've seen all the scientists out of their lab coats, and the exorcists too; everyone was dressed in suits and dresses of one type or another. Kanda (apparently even he was afraid of the possibility of being Komui's guinea pig) was in a kimono and Lavi who stood next to him (well, does it count as standing next to him when he's practically tackling him?) wearing a two-piece suit, and for once, he wasn't wearing his bright green headband. Miranda wore a long black ballroom gown as she danced with Noise Marie who wore his own suit. Krory seemed to be one of the people hiding behind the trees, away from the rest of the crowd. Bookman was sitting in the back observing (and probably recording) events at a black order holiday party. Timothy had apparently made peace with his tutor since he was sitting next to her enjoying a quite delicious looking holiday cake, not even bothering to try to keep his white dress shirt clean. The only other exorcist I hadn't seen was the one I happened to be in love with.

Of course, the instant I think that, she walks in. The second I saw her, my eyes were glued onto her. She looked beautiful, and her sea green cheongsam complemented her every aspect. If I wasn't blushing, I'd be surprised. A chuckle came from behind me, making me almost jump out of my skin.

"Aww, is Moyashi blushing? Looks like our little Moyashi has a crush on Lena-chan! Look Yu-chan~!" Lavi said, slinging his arm across my shoulders. If I had been blushing before, I was probably a strawberry now.

"Che." Was the only response from the stoic man standing beside Lavi, but I knew I saw a hint of a smirk from him as he watched me turn redder by the minute.

"Well, have you told her? Hmm~?" Lavi questioned him with a playful nudge.

"N-no." I said, trying to regain control of the temperature of my face. Hearing this brought a childish pout to Lavi's face, right before his eyes gained a highly mischievous glint in them, and a troublemaker's smile grew to prevalence.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we~?" Noticing the look in Lavi's eyes I began to shrink away, but unfortunately for me, Lavi had quite the grip on my arm.

"No! No! That's okay Lavi! I mean, I was going to tell her tomorrow anyway..."

"Well then, you won't mind a bit of help! Come on!" And that was how I wound up locked in a small, dark, room, (or maybe it was a large broom closet?), with what looked like mistletoe overhead. After a few minutes of struggling with the door, it was thrown open and Lenalee was shoved into the room as well. She (luckily or unluckily) landed right on top of me, which lead to both of us crashing to the floor,

"You're not coming out of there tell you tell her Allen~!" Lavi's voice, tone shone with glee, came through the door, which hadn't stayed open very long. "I'll make sure Komui's distracted!"

Both of us blinked at each other a few minutes before I realized the position we were in... With Lenalee on top of me... Realizing this, I scrambled back.

"Uh... Hi, um, Lenalee?" I said, somehow making the statement a question, my cheeks burning.

"H-hi, Allen. Lavi said you had something to tell me?" She said also red, (God, she looked beautiful).

I'm going to kill that baka usagi! I can't believe he did this to me!

"Oh, y-yeah. Umm." I sighed. I might as well just say it.

"Lenalee, I really like you. I mean, y-you know, in the r-romantic sense. I think, I think I'm in love with you. The whole time I was away on my mission, I couldn't stop thinking about how I just wished this stupid war was over, and I could be with you without having to worry if we're going to die tomorrow. And I know the war isn't over yet, but I don't want to miss the chance to tell you how much I care about you because of it. I-I know you might not feel the same way, but I couldn't keep quiet any longer."

"You don't know how long I wished you'd say that. " Lenalee said her cheeks had lessen in color to a light pink, her voice was confident, and a huge smile had grown across her face, and her eyes… Oh how I could go on and on about those brilliant purple gems. "I think I'm in love with you too. "

A smile split across my face, in fact it wanted to grow even bigger, but it was impossible since there was no more space on my face for the smile to take up. By chance Lenalee glanced up and saw the seemingly innocent plant hanging above our heads, and laughed, though a healthy blush grew with the laugh.

"I think I know why Lavi shoved us in this specific closet" She said, pointing to the plant that had caught her attention.

"Mistletoe." I said also laughing, and though I knew my cheeks were definitely already as bright red as a cherry, they seemed to have decided they needed to be a _bit_ redder.

"Well, it is Christmas Eve, do you think we should follow the tradition?" Her eyes had achieved a mischievous look as well as her voice, even if the rest of her face spoke embarrassment of the words coming out of her mouth.

"You make an excellent point, let's." I said, my tone matching hers even though my cheeks were flaming.

We stepped closer, and I reached out and gently put my hand a around her neck, running my fingers through her soft hair. We were close enough I could feel her warm breath glossing across my skin, and suddenly we were kissing. Her lips felt soft and warm, and it felt like my brain was celebrating the fourth of July instead of Christmas. It was a gentle, tentative kiss, nether of us really sure if this was actually happening or not. Lenalee's hand slowly found it's way into my hair, where it played with the soft strands. The kiss didn't last very long, but to me it felt like forever. When we did separated though, a content sigh escaped Lenalee's lips.

"Merry Christmas." Came the happy whisper from Lenalee, with a soft smile accompanying it.

"Oh! Yeah! I got something for you!" I said stepping back to search my pockets for the gift I'd gotten her on my mission. Lenalee giggled at this.

"Here" I said with a warm smile, presenting a small black box to her. "I got it for you while was on the mission to Italy. I thought you'd like it."

She gasped and her eyes lit up as she lifted the lid off. In the box were two amethyst butterfly hair clips.

"They're beautiful! Thank you so much!" I could swear her eyes were sparkling and seeing her like this made my smile grow.

"I'm glad you like it." I replied and a second later she was throwing her arms around me, and we were kissing again. This one wasn't shy like the first one, but bold, almost forgetting all reservations, and much longer. It slowed as it went on, as we chose to enjoy the sensations the kiss brought with it: her warmth, her soft lips, the feel of her skin.

In fact, the kiss didn't end till we were interrupted by a muffled commotion outside the door.

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?! I saw you dragging her off you octopus! Thought you could get away with having your way with her did you?! Not on my watch! Meet Komurin XVIII! Ku ku ku ku ku ku!"

A girlish shriek quickly followed, coming from the eye patch-wearing redhead.

"I didn't do anything! Please! I don't want to die! You know I'd never touch Lenalee! I swear! It's Allen you need to worry about!"

"WHAT?! Where is he?! I'm going to murder him! How dare he touch my darling Lenalee?!"

"Whoops... Sorry Allen..." The redhead muttered, sweat dropping. "Umm, yeah, definitely not with Lenalee! Not at all!" Yep, Lavi was terrible at this.

"WHERE'S THAT OCTOPUS?!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Did I describe blushing enough different ways? If anyone counts for me I'll give them an imaginary cookie! Anyway, so I've started listening to christmas music (it is finally after thanksgiving after all)... And I was listening to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Michael Buble, and I've also been reading, watching, and reading some more D. Gray man, and I thought 'you know what would be adorable...'. So yeah, though how Kanda and Komui wedged their way into the story, I'm not completely sure... Anyway, I had fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it as well! Please review if you did! I always appreciate it!


End file.
